Detective Roxas
by Drexbann15
Summary: Crime is prevalent in the once great city of Radiant Garden. Now tarnished with the nickname Hollow Bastion, the police still try to combat the corruption of this sprawling metropolis. But now with a new detective on the Force, will he be able to redeem the Department, one case at a time, or will he fail? Set in modern times- AU- Law and Order/Noire Tribute- R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Detective Roxas**

_**Introduction**_

Radiant Garden sure isn't what it used to be. With all the crime and corruption in the city, it could make any other sprawling metropolis look like a day at the beach. It even acquired the ugly nickname Hollow Bastion. But hopefully, that might all change with the new Detective on the Force.

In this story, there will be a Prologue, Five Acts, and an Epilogue. This is a tribute to all of the Noire and Law and Order shows and movies with Kingdom Hearts characters, who which I do not own! Enjoy.

_**Prologue**_

It was any Detective's worst nightmare... a hostage situation...

Detectives Riku and Axel were staring down Xaldin with their guns pointed at him as he held the daughter of Mayor Ansem at gunpoint. He was aiming the barrel at her temple and Xaldin himself was using her body as a shield from the cops who pursued him since he kidnapped her.

All four of them were on top of the highest building in Hollow Bastion and the only way for Xaldin to escape was to barter off the young girl's life for his own freedom.

"Xaldin! Put the gun down!" Riku commanded.

"She hasn't done anything just let her go and-!" Axel tried to keep everyone calm.

"SHUT UP! ...Now here's what's going to happen: you're going to get me a chopper to pick us both up, or she DIES!" Xaldin ordered.

"Alright, but that's going to take some time, we just need you to-!"

A gunshot silenced Axel's words and he was shocked to witness Riku shoot... the girl... the hostage... in the head...

Riku's eyes widened in disbelief and he slowly lowered his gun, still reeling from his actions...

Xaldin himself was just as shocked as Axel and Riku when the girl's lifeless body fell to the ground and soon was bathing in a puddle of her own blood.

Now with no bargaining chip, Xaldin desperately raised his gun at the two cops in an attempt to kill them both and escape, but Axel was too quick and shot Xaldin three times in the chest and the impact of the bullets made him fall over the edge and he plummeted to the ground below...

Axel lowered his own gun and stared at the dead girl before them with a feeling of confusion and regret, he meanly turned toward Riku.

"What... what have you done...? Riku! Why did you kill her?!" Axel demanded.

The silver-haired detective would not look his partner in the eyes as he reluctantly answered.

"...I... I thought I had the shot... but... I missed..." Riku sadly admitted.

"You murdered Mayor Ansem's daughter..." Axel meanly stated.

"I THOUGHT I HAD THE SHOT!" Riku screamed.

"...You... thought wrong..." Axel replied in contempt.

And with that, Axel left his partner on the roof as the SWAT team had just arrived on the scene, discovering the criminal's body that was now a bloody mess then eventually the victim on the roof...

* * *

It was one week later since Riku's tragic mistake on the rooftop. He didn't serve any jail time from this quagmire, but he was fired in disgrace and he lost his pension. Since then, no one had even heard from him again, not even Axel. We then find the spiky red-head himself in his Captain's office because for some reason his friend wanted to talk to him.

"Can you believe this?!" Captain Saix asked. "They're still talking about it!"

Saix angrily threw a newspaper depicting Riku's name in the headlines, front page, and in the subtitles something about the Police Department being an embarrassment to the city.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?" Axel groaned.

"Don't talk back to me Axel! I am not in the mood!" Saix retorted. "Internal Affairs and the Mayor himself are breathing down my neck, I could lose my job."

"Wouldn't want that to happen... Still, why'd you call me here?" Axel casually replied.

"You're going to do your share by redeeming the Department." Saix answered.

"How so?" Axel curiously asked.

"Your new partner... you're going to show our bright new star the ropes." Saix stated as he gave Axel a manila folder.

"What...? You're giving me the rookie? Why?" Axel complained.

"Because you're the best Detective we've got here, and you need to teach him how to close cases no one else wants." Saix answered again.

"I am the best, got it memorized?" Axel smirked.

"His name is Roxas, fresh out of the Patrol, I hand-picked him because of his track record." Saix explained.

"I'm sure he feels real special, so when does he show up?" Axel asked.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and Saix beckoned the visitor in, seeming to know who would already come inside. Of course it was that young spiky blond that entered his office.

"Captain Saix?" Roxas introduced. "I'm Roxas, I'm ready to get to work."

Axel smiled at the size of his new partner, he was nearly a foot shorter than himself, and how did this guy survive three years on Patrol?

"Roxas, good to see you're here. Let me introduce to you your new partner, this is Detective Axel." Saix said.

"I'm looking forward to be working with you, Axel." Roxas extended his hand with a grin.

"Likewise." Axel gradually shook his hand.

"Now that you two are best friends, I'm going to give you your first case together." Saix motioned towards the manila folder in Axel's hand which he just skimmed through.

"Well, looks like we should be on our way..." Axel then pulled out his keys and tossed them to Roxas. "You're driving."

* * *

**A/N- The detectives are now on the job. And on their way to eradicate the crime and corruption in the city to redeem the police of Radiant Garden. Will Roxas be up to the task? Will he be able to keep up with Axel and solve the cases? Read, Review, and fav if you don't mind. Please:)**

**P.S: I hope you guys understand that characters will only be called by their first names, no last names, I'd think it;d be too confusing. Stay Tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Act I

**Detective Roxas**

Act I:

* * *

"Stop right here." Axel pointed to a parking space on the sidewalk. "The crime scene is in there at the bar."

"Luxord's Bar?" Roxas questioned. "Someone died here?"

"Ding ding ding ding ding, we have a winner! Don't forget to fill up the meter." Axel joked.

They parked the car and they both made their way inside the bar to already see the Crime Scene Unit doing their work around the body that was sprawled out on the floor. Axel then made his way to the Medical Examiner to get some information.

"What do we got?" Axel asked.

"Bar fight gone horribly wrong, if I may say so." M.E. Zexion answered.

"What's the victim's name and what was the cause of death?" Roxas inquired.

"Victim's name: Demyx, 25, his neck was sliced by the broken bottle over there." The M.E replied.

"Did he start the fight?" Axel said as he examined the bottle.

"We were waiting for you to interview the witnesses." The M.E. said.

"Roxas, take the bartender, I'll interview the others." Axel stated.

"Okay." Roxas agreed as he made his way to the bar where Luxord was waiting.

"All of these cops around my bar is really bad for business. When are you guys going to be done?" Luxord asked the detective.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about everyone knowing there was a murder here. Now, why don't you tell me what happened?" Roxas retorted.

"Well that guy right there had one drink too many and he was becoming so obnoxious he started throwing punches." Luxord explained.

"Why didn't you cut him off?" Roxas questioned.

"His money was good. I never judge." Luxord replied.

"What happened next?" Roxas asked.

"Well that idiot hit the wrong guy and the dude just snapped. This guy broke a bottle to threaten him, but the next thing I see, your guy's on the ground bleeding out. The guy then just ran out, and I called the police." Luxord answered.

"You didn't get a name?" Roxas inquired.

"Nope." He stated.

"Can you describe him?" Roxas asked.

"Big muscle guy. Red hair, blue eyes." Luxord described.

"Did he pay his drinks with a credit card?" Roxas said.

"He paid cash for his beers." Luxord replied.

"Anything else?"

"That's all I know, Detective." Luxord stated.

"Thanks, you've been a big help." Roxas said.

"You know, I like you, you and your friend ever come by I'll give you half-off on all your drinks." Luxord offered.

"Really...? Thank you?" Roxas confusingly said.

"Just my way of thanking the boys in blue." Luxord smirked.

Roxas left the bar to find that his partner had finished interviewing as well. They needed to compare notes.

"What do you got?" Roxas asked the red-head.

"A co-worker said the guy's name is Lexaeus." Axel revealed.

"Let's go get him then." Roxas said.

"Guys, one more thing." The M.E. addressed the detectives.

"What is it?" Axel said.

"I'm looking at Demyx's neck and there's only a single piece of shrapnel that pierced his jugular vein. And if you haven't noticed already, there was no blood on the broken bottle." Zexion explained.

"So... it was an accident?" Roxas questioned.

"Doesn't matter, still manslaughter, let's pick him up."

* * *

The two detectives were at Lexaeus's apartment door ready to take him in. Roxas knocked on the door.

"Lexaeus? It's the police; we need to talk to you." Roxas called out for its resident.

The door opened a crack to reveal a very large man with red hair and blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"We need to take you down to the station." Axel said.

"Fine. Let me get my coat." Lexaeus agreed as he closed the door.

"Okay. That was pretty easy." Roxas said.

"Roxas, it is 75 degrees outside!" Axel stated as he kicked open the door.

Roxas and Axel pulled out their guns and began to search every room. They then noticed that the large Lexaeus climbed out his first-story window to the outside.

"You chase me down; I'll bring the car around!" Axel barked.

Roxas obeyed and went out the window. He saw that Lexaeus was getting into his car that was parked just down the street.

"Stop, police!" Roxas shouted.

Lexaeus then started up his car and tried to escape by running down Roxas, but Roxas stood his ground and actually fired his gun into the air, warning the suspect to halt. Fortunately, Lexaeus stopped the car with the bumper inches from Roxas's legs. The large suspect stepped out of his vehicle with his hands above his head.

"I apologize, it was all an accident." Lexaeus surrendered.

"We know. Lexaeus, but you're still under arrest for manslaughter." Roxas stated as he pulled out his handcuffs and Axel finally came around with the car.

* * *

"Not bad for your first case." Captain Saix complimented as all three of them were back in his office.

"Thank you sir." Roxas said.

"I don't know Saix; he fell for the 'getting my coat' line." Axel crossed.

"This was still better than your first case, Axel." Saix defended.

"Agreed, I didn't know my new partner had the guts to stare down on oncoming car." Axel grinned.

"I'm sure you two will get along just fine then." Saix stated. "By the way, have you met the rest of the team? I'll call them in."

Captain Saix called in the rest of the detective squad which included three others. Two girls and another guy showed themselves into the office.

"Guys, meet Riku's replacement. Roxas this is Xion, Olette, and Hayner." Saix introduced.

"Captain, you didn't have to say it like that!" Olette said.

"This is the guy who brought in that muscle-head?" Hayner grinned. "Pretty good... Now you have to do the paperwork."

"...Nice to meet you Roxas." Xion gave a sweet smile.

"Hi..." Roxas simply said with a slight blush.

"Alright, back to work." Saix ordered.

They all filed out of the office to finish out the day then Axel whispered in Roxas's ear.

"You like Xion, don't you~" Axel smirked.

"Stop it Axel! What are we, in middle school again?" Roxas reacted.

"Yep, welcome to my department, Roxas." Axel joked with a smiled.

* * *

**A/N- About this story, I'm going to postpone it until my other story, The Three Wayfinders, is done, because I'm really focusing on that one. Thanks anyway:) **


	3. Chapter 3 Act II

**Detective Roxas**

Act II

Roxas sifted through all of the case files he could find in his office at his home...

It had been many months since he joined this department and sometimes he had bad days and some he would have good days. Then there were the horrible days...

Roxas sighed as he put away most of his case files except for four...

The four that still haunted him...

Gave him nightmares...

He sipped his mediocre lukewarm coffee... maybe he should make a new pot...

He opened the first file and he set the others to the other side for a bit as he tortured himself with the horrific pictures from this particular crime scene...

He read. "Victim: Kairi Hikari, age 27. Died from a gunshot wound to the back of the head... execution style... Believed to be raped before the shooting... Autopsy report said she was about six weeks pregnant... Husband: Sora Hikari first to be questioned... when he was told the truth about his wife and unborn child, he was hysterical... not believed to be the culprit...had an alibi... Neighbor anonymously reported that Kairi confessed to her in having an affair with another man... identified to be Vanitas Slade."

And that's where Roxas turned the next page in the file and then he just had to close it. He let out an exasperated sigh...

Xion then came out of the adjacent bedroom wearing only one or Roxas' long T-shirts to sleep in. She noticed Roxas at his desk and she leaned over his shoulder to examine the files while twirling his spiky hair...

"The Hikari Case, huh? She guessed.

"Yep. Our first case together." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's a shame..." Xion said sadly.

And then they remembered...

_6 months earlier..._

Detectives Roxas and Xion were in their squad car amd they were about to pick up Vanitas Slade for questioning. A very likely suspect, but as to why he would have such brutality... they would have to find out.

They pulled up to an old apartment complex consisting about five or six stories tall. They both got out of the car and examined the neighborhood.

"Is this the place?" Roxas asked.

"Right address. Apartment number 613." She responded.

"Let's get him then." He declared.

They both made their way towards the building and let themselves into the front door. They took the elevator up to the sixth floor and made a left down the hall to Vanitas's room.

Roxas knocked on the door and waited a moment. No answer.

"Hello?" He knocked so more. "Vanitas Slade? This is the police."

Still no answer.

Xion's phone rang and she quickly answered it then closed it back up.

"Back-up is on the way with the warrant." Xion informed him.

"That's the judicial system for you, slow and steady I guess." He remarked.

"When they want to be." She added. "Hey, I got an idea."

Xion went to the next door over and knocked on the neighbor's door to which it was answered immediately. It was an old man with a long beard, thin glasses, and blue pajamas.

"Yes... may I help you?" He offered.

"Yes sir, we're the police." She showed him her badge. "And we've been wondering if your neighbor, Vanitas Slade, was home."

"Why that ruffian must be on the roof like always. He's most likely smoking up there. We have a strict policy in this building." He said.

"Thank you very much sir. Sorry to bother you." Xion thanked.

"No bother at all, my dear. Just put that rude punk in his place!"

"We will. Have a nice day, sir." Roxas nodded.

"And to you both as well." He said as he closed the door.

Roxas and Xion made their way to the roof access now and as soon as they were outside they could hear the sirens from the S.W.A.T team coming around the corner.

"He might get spooked." Xion commented.

"Where's he going to go?" Roxas replied.

Then as the two rounded a corner they saw a raven-haired man standing on the edge of the roof, smoking a cigarette, as the police converged beneath him.

"Vanitas Slade... you're under arrest for the rape and murder of Kairi Hikari." Roxas said as he cautiously approached the man whose back was turned to him.

Vanitas then flicked his cigarette to the ground below and curtly responded. "No I'm not."

Vanitas then casually pulled out his gun aimed it lazily towards the ground as he turned around to face the detectives who responded by pulling out their firearms.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Roxas stated. "You shoot a cop, your life is over."

"My life's already over..." Vanitas responded.

"No it isn't! Prison life is still a life." Xion said.

"That's not the life I want." He growled.

"Why did you do it then?" Roxas inquired.

Vanitas gave them a deathly glare and he gave sinister smirk. "I like being bad... It makes me happy..."

"You're a sociopath... A FREAK!" Xion accused.

"Kairi sure didn't think so..." He chuckled.

"Put. The gun. DOWN!" Roxas demanded as he his finger slightly squeezed the trigger.

The S.W.A.T team finally caught up with them of the roof and soon they had twenty guns pointed at Vanitas.

"Huh..." He grinned. "Whatever you say... Detective."

He tossed the gun on the ground and gave up...

* * *

Vanitas was handcuffed and being escorted through the police station by the detectives. They made it to the holding cell or 'The Cage' as they call it, next to all the work desks. They put him in there until Central Booking came and took him.

"I want my lawyer." Vanitas whined.

"You'll get one." Roxas quelled his complaint. "Hey, Xion. I'm going to get a coffee you want some?"

"Uh sure. I got some paperwork I need to get first so pick me up a cup. The usual." She smiled.

"You got it." Roxas nodded as he walked out of the squad room and to the coffee stand which was near the elevators.

When Roxas approached the coffee stand he saw none other than Sora coming out of the elevator.

"Detective! They said you got him!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's right over there." Roxas pointed down the hall.

"Can I talk to him?" Sora asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Roxas denied.

"Please... I need to know why he did it... from him." Sora pleaded.

"...Okay. Just be careful." Roxas permitted.

And without another word, Sora made his way to The Cage where Vanitas was silently waiting for his transfer until he noticed the brunette outside the bars.

"What are you looking at?" Vanitas sneered.

"Do you remember me?" Sora inquired.

"No. Should I?"

Sora was silent as he pulled something out of his pocket and he showed it to Vanitas. It was his wedding photograph with Kairi.

"Oh... so you're Sora."

"And this... is for Kairi."

Sora then pulled out a gun and put a bullet in Vanitas' head in the middle of the squad room... Everyone got down on the ground expecting more shots.

But then Sora surprisingly put the barrel of his gun to his own head...

He was about to fire when Roxas tackled Sora to the ground.

"What are you doing?! What did you do?!" Roxas stated as he kicked the gun away from Sora.

"He's dead... isn't he?" Sora whispered.

Roxas peered into the cell and yes indeed Vanitas was slumped over in a growing pool of his own blood.

"Sora..." The blond loomed over the weeping brunette. "Why did you put the gun to your head?"

"...I wanted to be with her..." Sora said in a broken voice...

_Present..._

Back in Roxas' home office with Xion...

"Sora loved her..." Roxas remembered.

"A crime of passion." Xion remarked.

Roxas put away the Hikari case and there was only three case files left...

"You want to look through the rest?"

* * *

**A/N-Sorry it took forever to update. I got bored with this story for a while and decided to have the remaining cases as Roxas's memories on the job with Xion and Axel. I'm going to make it pretty dark, but it's still only rated T. So like I said, do you want see the other three files? Comment and review.**


End file.
